


Doing the Christmas Tree

by Diana924



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 01, especially to Alice and Andrew 'cause I love them, reference to Philip's family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lilibeth avrebbe voluto prendersi tutta la giornata libera per quell’avvenimento ma era già tanto che le avessero concesso la mattinata.Philip si era dimostrato entusiasta dell’idea, non era il massimo ma aveva deciso che si sarebbe occupato di tutto lui, con lei, Charles ed Anne che avrebbero obbedito e lei aveva accettato, era bello vederlo prendere il comando almeno per una volta dai tempi dell’incoronazione si era detta Lilibeth, quello che rendeva felice lui rendeva felice lei.





	

Lilibeth avrebbe voluto prendersi tutta la giornata libera per quell’avvenimento ma era già tanto che le avessero concesso la mattinata.

Philip si era dimostrato entusiasta dell’idea, non era il massimo ma aveva deciso che si sarebbe occupato di tutto lui, con lei, Charles ed Anne che avrebbero obbedito e lei aveva accettato, era bello vederlo prendere il comando almeno per una volta dai tempi dell’incoronazione si era detta Lilibeth, quello che rendeva felice lui rendeva felice lei.

E Philip è felice, basta vedere come abbia cacciato i valletti che pure potevano aiutarli e abbia come unico aiuto Charles che per una volta è felice di poter ricevere almeno un elogio dal padre, Lilibeth ha provato più volte a far capire al marito che Charles è un bambino sensibile e soffre per quei rimproveri a differenza di Anne che è più forte ma Philip si ostina a non volere, in pubblico lei sarà pure la regina ma in quel momento è solamente sua moglie e il capo della famiglia è lui.

Anne è felice come non mai e la sta aiutando a sistemare alcuni dei festoni, poi i valletti si occuperanno del resto quando avranno terminato, quando si accorge che Philip guarda l’albero orgoglioso e con gli occhi lucidi, come se stesse per piangere di gioia.

“ L’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto l’albero avevo otto anni, le mie sorelle erano così felici anche se c’erano pochissime palline, l’abete sembrava che stesse per seccarsi da un momento all’altro eppure fu bellissimo, Tora ad un certo punto ballò con uno dei festoni addosso e mio padre mi fece mettere la stella, mi prese sulle spalle poi me la passò, mamma stava ancora bene allora “ è la risposta di suo marito alla sua domanda muta e Lilibeth sa a cosa si riferisce, non ne hanno mai parlato per bene ma sa che la vita di suo marito è stata dura.

“ Avrei voluto conoscere Cecilia, e tua madre dovrebbe venire più spesso “ gli dice per confortarlo prima che lui si metta a rovistare tra gli scatoloni.

“ Convincere mamma via telefono è impossibile, ormai è del tutto sorda e per lettera ci vorrebbe troppo tempo anche se Pavlos sarebbe lieto di non averla attorno per qualche settimana, l’anno successivo ho aiutato zio George con l’albero ma non era la stessa cosa “ le risponde suo marito, la sua famiglia è così diversa dalla propria si è presto resa conto Lilibeth ma ora hanno la loro famiglia e Philip gliene grato, nonostante i suoi modi gliene è grato ogni giorno, lei lo sa.

“ Andrà tutto bene, ora hai la famiglia che hai sempre sognato “ gli risponde Lilibeth prima di alzarsi sulle punte, sa bene che a Philip quello non basta, che per lui è particolarmente dura ma lei sta accettando tutto da lui, è innamorata da quando era una ragazzina e Philip sembra capirla, altrimenti non si abbasserebbe per cercare le sue labbra in un bacio e per un istante sembrano una normale famiglia borghese come tutte le altre.


End file.
